


A Little Loyalty Goes a Long Way

by Dastiel4ever



Series: Revenge is a Sweet Thing [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: What happens when Charlie decides to confront Monty instead of going to Tyler after the assembly? What will Monty do to him? What if this event starts a chain of events that will change everything?





	A Little Loyalty Goes a Long Way

Charlie sits in the locker room waiting for Monty. He needed to know, he needed answers. When Monty finally emerged from the weight room, Charlie stands up.

“Oh, hey, Charlie, you waiting for me? I was just doing some extra reps.” Monty says.

“Is it true?” Charlie asks.

“Is what true?” Monty asks scoffing.

“What you did to Tyler?” Charlie asks. “He fucking stood up today! How many other people have you hurt?!”

“Come on, Charlie, you can’t seriously believe them? We’re friends.” Monty says.

“Yeah, I thought we were. This is…you know, I’ve lost count how many times this has been brought up…it can’t be all lies!” Charlie says. “So please tell me the fucking truth for once. I deserve that.”

“Yeah, fine, whatever. I did it. I did it to teach him a fucking lesson. He needed to know not to fucking mess with me.” Monty says. “Not to mess with us, our team.” Monty says. Charlie steps back as Monty goes to pat him on the shoulder.

“Don’t fucking touch me. What kind of lesson is that?” Charlie asks. “What kind of fucked up lesson is that?!”

“I thought you’d understand, Charlie. Sports are all I have; he took that away from me.”

“He took away one sport!” Charlie shouts. “One! It isn’t like you don’t do other sports! Where is the logic? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“What did you just say?” Monty asks. Charlie gasps in surprise.

“What is wrong with you, Monty?” Charlie asks his voice trembling. He thought he knew him, he thought he knew his best friend. He would be lying to say he wasn’t scared of him. Charlie takes a step back tripping over a bench falling to the floor. Monty takes this opportunity to take Charlie by the shirt dragging him into the weight room shutting the door. Charlie flips over onto his stomach getting on his hands and knees making his way to his feet. He turns around only to be met with a dumb bell to his face. His ears are ringing and he can’t see through his left eye. “Monty…what are you doing? Stop!” Charlie says as he is pushed onto a bench. He grunts as he feels a weight on his back preventing him from moving. He looks behind him to see Monty taking weights off a bar. And that’s when he knew, that’s when he knew what Monty was going to do. “HEY! HELP! SOMEBODY!” Charlie screams. Monty rushes over to him putting a Velcro strap over his mouth tightly. Charlie sobs as he struggles underneath the weight looking back at the door hoping someone would walk through it.

“I really thought you were different, Charlie. I really liked you.” Monty says dragging the bar over to Charlie. Charlie shakes his head as if to plead with him. “Yeah, I know you are sorry. But sorry isn’t going to cut it.” Monty says. “Where’s your loyalty? I would have done anything for Bryce. Anything!” Monty says gripping onto Charlie’s pants pulling them down. “I wish you had that kind of loyalty.”

Charlie weeps and screams through the Velcro; the pain he felt was unbearable. He wasn’t sure how long it lasted, or if he blacked out but when he came to, he was alone. His pants were up but they were stained with blood. His eye was black and swollen from what he could tell looking in the mirror. He pulls out his phone wincing when he moves too quickly.

“Yo, Charlie, where the hell are you?”

“Zach…I…I need help. Can you please come?” Charlie asks trying to keep his composure as best as possible.

“Yeah, sure. Where are you?” Zach asks.

“The weight room.” Charlie says.

“Be right there.” Zach says. Charlie hangs up the phone standing up taking off his shirt noticing the huge bruise from the weight that was on his back. Charlie turns around when he hears the door open unintentionally flinching and jumping backwards in fear. “What the fuck happened?” Zach asks. Charlie just breaks down sobbing. “Hey man, it’s alright. I’m gonna get you some help. Can you tell me who did this?”

“Monty!” Charlie shouts. He points to the bar on the ground with faded blood on it. “With that.”

“Jesus Christ…we need to get you to the hospital. Like now.” Zach says. “Come on. We’ll call the cops on the way. But we need to make sure you aren’t seriously hurt. Just please?”

“Okay, okay, sure, fine.” Charlie says. Zach nods gesturing for him to follow. He pulls out his phone texting Alex.

**Zach: Can you let everyone know that something happened between Monty and Charlie? I can’t say for sure but Charlie is pretty beaten up and he’s bleeding down there. I’m taking him to the hospital and calling the police. **

_Alex: Yeah, I’ll let everyone know. _

Zach leads Charlie out the side door helping him into the car. Charlie sits on his thigh unable to sit on his butt fully in too much pain. He should have just talked to Tyler after the assembly like he was planning on. Why did he have to confront Monty?


End file.
